The 31st Hunger Games (SYOT)
by xXJily-EvotterXx
Summary: (OPEN) Submit your original character to the 31st Hunger Games! Updates weekly; form inside.


Hello, fanfictioners!

I'm doing an SYOT fic for the 31st Hunger Games! If you would like to enter your tribute, please complete the form below. But before I do that, I'm going to go over a few rules for submission.

1. **This is NOT first come, first served, so make sure it's a quality character!** I won't just reject your character, but don't be offended if I PM you about tweaking certain aspects of the character. If I receive too many 16-year-olds, I may message you about shifting the age up or down.

2. **Please make the form as detailed as possible** on background and personality- if you don't give me enough information, I'll either message you about it or I'll have to make it up myself.

3. **Please don't use a character that you've submitted to another SYOT.** It's just disappointing to flip through SYOTs and realize that they're using a character you've already written.

4. **Make your character realistic in Hunger Games canon **_**and**_** in actuality. **Don't have someone from District 12 whose family are coal miners be super-buff and good at fighting. Katniss and Peeta were the first and only romance in the arena. The only people who trained for the Hunger Games are the Careers. Not everyone can come from an abusive family. Sorry about that, but it's true. Mary-Sues will be tweaked or will be used as bloodbaths.

5. **Don't be offended about the story.** This will be a pretty dark story. It's highly likely that your character will die. Sorry about that, but it's the Hunger Games, so don't be upset if it happens. I will post a poll for everyone to vote on their favorite characters- the winners of said poll will receive the "fan favorite sponsorship" from Gleesha and Kadlusk (my two Capitol OCs below), and the losers will likely be the next ones to die.

**SYOT FORM**

**GENERAL**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height (approx.):

Weight (approx.):

Personality:

Background:

Basic Outlook On Life:

Strengths (5 maximum):

Weaknesses (6 minimum):

**RELATIONSHIPS**

Family-

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Friends-

Best friend(s):

Semi-close friends:

Acquaintances:

Romantic-

Significant other:

Crush:

**THE GAMES**

Strategy:

Alliance:

Weapon of Choice:

Attitude Towards the Games:

Attitude Towards the Capitol:

**OTHER**

Anything else you want me to know about your character:

And now, to hear from my Capitol OCs. Their commentary will basically be a summary of polls, reviews, and PMs about what happened. We'll hear from them briefly at the end of each chapter.

Gleesha turned to her older brother Kadlusk. He had just returned from Feera Barbon's, their personal plastic surgeon. His skin was now entirely white, his nose smaller, and swirly black designs covered his bare legs. Gleesha stared appreciatively at the muscles there. If only he wasn't her brother… but then again, she had heard rumors from Mrs. Vintella about General Gooshmazten and his sister…

"Excited for the Games this year?" Gleesha said breathlessly, tossing back her flowing emerald hair.

Kadlusk grinned. "Can't wait. I wonder who Dad's gonna sponsor this year."

Gleesha rolled her eyes. "Whoever we like best, just like every year," she said exasperatedly. Honestly, her brother could be so stupid sometimes, like one of those District 11 brutes. "I just can't wait to see who's first to die. Last year's Cornucopia Battle was _so_ disappointing." Gleesha pouted, thinking of the first deaths the year previously.

"Cheer up, Glee," Kadlusk told her. "Maybe you'll find a Victor you like this year!" Gleesha grinned.

"I know! I've wanted one for _ages_," she groaned. "But mom's always insisted I was too young. I'm 16 now! Doyla got _her_ first Victor when she was 13! But I don't know," she said slyly. "That Haymitch Abernathy…"

Kadlusk waved her off. "Oh, you know he's not on the market. He's always been one of the stubborn ones."

Gleesha pouted again. "All the good ones are always taken! Unlike the one you've got this week, I bet. You always get good Victors. Who do you have this week- Chamomile Jones? Coral Leonhart? Deirdre Kirk?"

Her brother smirked and leaned in conspiratorially. "Believe it or not," he told her, smirking. "I managed to snag Hunter Vervain." He pulled back and nodded his head.

Gleesha's mouth fell open. "You did not!" Kadlusk smirked at her and shrugged arrogantly. "_The_ Hunter Vervain? But my friend Sky Weather down the street has been trying to buy him for _ages_!"

"What can I say?" Kadlusk grinned. "I've got connections. I hope Vervain knows what he's in for," Kadlusk licked his lips and rubbed his hands together hungrily. "And I hope he knows that I'm _never _on the bottom."

Gleesha giggled. "He won't know what hit him," she told him. "I'm so jealous though- Hunter Vervain." She sighed dreamily. "If the rumors are true about him…"

Kadlusk laughed. "I'll let you know," he winked.

Gleesha smiled happily. "Who knows?" She said, practically bouncing up and down. "Maybe there _will_ be a decent Victor this year."


End file.
